


I Think I Love You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, Percival Misses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Percival is Kingsman's best sniper. He never misses. Except when his boyfriend decides to confess his love for him.





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluteaphrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteaphrael/gifts).



> This was in my 32-day drabble called the fluff corner. A reader wanted their sex scene. Both parts are in the drabble. I am posting it as it's own so people can enjoy it in one shot and also so I can properly gift it to my reader. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Much love <3 xoxo

Harry wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened. It could have been the time that Percival had spent the night and Harry had found him the next morning in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt making pancakes.

It could have been the first night they actually made love. Slow kisses -- soft touches, a night full of orgasmic ecstasy.

Whenever it happened Harry had no doubt in his mind that he loved Michael Morton.

He sat on the roof of the estate while Percival was setting up his scope. Harry had gifted the new rifle to Percival for his 50th birthday.

Percival had been over the moon and now they were 3 stories high -- the wind blowing their perfectly coiffed hair.

Harry didn’t even have the heart to complain about his hair being mucked up by the breeze. He looked at Percival’s dopey grin on his face and melted. The man’s joy had Harry’s heart warming and chest swelling with love for him.

He watched as his boyfriend lowered himself and was lying flush against the concrete of the floor beneath them. By the rise and fall of his back, Harry could tell Percival was zoning to take a shot. He had never wanted to tell Percival he loved him more than he did at that moment, but Harry knew if he said anything he would cock up the shot for him.

Fiddling with his thumbs he crossed his right leg over his left, it made the slightest creak in the chair he sat on. Harry saw Percival tense up for a fraction of a second and relax again. Harry swallowed the last bit of saliva in his mouth -- his tongue was paste against the roof of his mouth.

Watching Percival like this made Harry adore him more. He was so controlled -- so careful and very much in his element.

“I think I love you,” Harry whispered and jumped when the bang of the rifle being shot echoed through the air.

“I missed,” Percival said and looked back at Harry. “What did you say?” He stood up and Harry couldn’t tell if he was angry or not for missing the target.

“I said...I think I love you,” Harry said a little louder this time. His boyfriend was now standing in front of him and his heart was pounding against his chest. It was quiet all around them.

“I missed,” Percival repeated.

Harry gulped audibly afraid he had pissed him off, “I’m so sor-.” He was cut short by Percival's lips pressed firmly against his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into the contact.

Percival gently placed his hands on Harry’s face and forcibly pulled himself away a few inches to look at him, “No one has ever made me miss.”

“Am I to consider this a win on my part?” Harry asked carefully.

He smiled and studied Harry’s face, “I think I love you too.” Percival closed the gap between them and the kiss was slower.

It was Harry who leaned back this time, “I was afraid I had upset you.”

“Well I won’t say I enjoy missing a target -- ever, but if it was because you confessed your love to me. Then it was worth it,” Percival said and placed a few soft kisses to Harry’s mouth and made his way down to his jaw.

His kisses left a tingling feeling on Harry’s skin as Percival continued the trail down his throat. He felt his hands at his tie and Harry bent his head up to the sky and closed his eyes as his boyfriend unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt.

“I love you,” Percival whispered against the skin of Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled from the tickle of Percival’s breath against him, “I love you too, darling.” He raked his fingers through Percival’s hair as he continued his kisses down his chest and the top of his trousers. He felt him begin to loosen his belt and unzip the trousers.

Gasping aloud as Percival’s hands cupped his cock and balls. Harry’s cock growing in his boyfriends grasp. He tipped his head back and moaned.

Percival moved to gently lift Harry’s hips and pulled down his pants exposing his hard form beneath the fabric. He smiled and kissed the tip which caused Harry to shudder. Bending forward he took Harry’s length in his mouth.

Skillfully sucking and swirling his tongue as he bobbed up and down over the warm cock. He felt Harry’s hands grip his hair tighter and his hips began to rotate.

His breathing hitched and he gently pulled Percival away, “Wanna come with you inside me darling.” He winked.

Percival stood and pulled Harry out of the chair bringing their lips together. The kiss was rough -- teeth grazed against lips.

A soft moan broke through Harry and Percival took the opportunity to invade his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. He tasted of peppermint and the martini he had had before coming onto the roof with Percival.

Breaking away, “We don’t have lubricant here.” Percival said and kissed him again.

“I have some in my wallet,” Harry said breathlessly and his boyfriend laughed. “A gentleman is always prepared.”

Stepping back Percival began to slide Harry’s suit and shirt off of his shoulders, “Thought that was a boy scout?”

Hastily removing their clothing Harry laughed, “The same concept.”

Percival fished through Harry’s trouser pockets and found his wallet where there was, in fact, a packet of lube in there. He shook his head and sauntered over to his boyfriend. “Always prepared to have some physical activities.”

“Always when it involves you, dear,” Harry replied and brought his hands around Percival’s neck and peppered a few kisses along his jaw.

Opening the packet he coated his fingers and slowly eased them into Harry’s warm opening. He probed a few times expanding as he slid them in and out. His boyfriend continued his soft kisses along his neck and collarbone as Percival prepped Harry to take him.

“Always so soft and tight for me,” Percival whispered into Harry’s ear and felt him shiver. He continued his work and gently pushed against Harry’s prostate causing him to nip at his neck.

He felt Harry begin to suck and swirl his tongue over his skin.

Easing his finger out of his boyfriend he placed chaste kisses to his lips. He walked over and took the blanket he had on the ground where his sniper was and brought it over where Harry stood quivering.

Percival grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down with him as he lay on the blanket.

He was lying flush against Percival’s chest. Rolling them over so that Percival was on top he brought his legs around his boyfriend's waist and bucked his hips up causing his erection to press further against Percival.

“Someone is impatient,” He said and kissed Harry. Leaning back he positioned himself and gently eased into Harry’s arse. Percival closed his eyes as he filled his boyfriend.

Harry put his hands on Percival’s shoulders and pulled himself up to wrap his arms around his neck and bring their mouths together. Nipping and sucking at Percival’s lower lip as his boyfriend moved in and out of him.

Their breath was coming out in huffs. Harry raked his fingers over Percival’s back as he hit his prostate with each thrust. His cock pressed firmly against their stomachs.

Percival braced his hands on the blanket and dipped his face to nip and suck at the warm skin of Harry’s neck. His orgasm building with each rock of his hips.

His body stilled and shuttered. “Oh Jesus,” Harry said breathlessly as his arousal leaked between the two of them.

Moving so he could grab Harry, Percival gripped the skin of the small of his back and with one final thrust he was coming loudly seeing stars, “Oh Christ, oh fuck.” He said breathlessly and held onto Harry tightly as he came back down to earth.

Percival laid them carefully against the blanket and pulled the excess fabric over the both of them. He pulled Harry atop his chest and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed there for awhile as the sun set and the moon was shining brightly above them.

Harry hummed with contentment as Percival ran his fingers along his arm, “That feels nice.”

“Mm.”

He looked up at Percival and smiled. The moon was shining just right and cast a beautiful glow over Percival’s gorgeous features. Harry wondered idly how he got so lucky, “You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

Looking down at Harry he smiled before placing a slow-warm kiss on Harry’s lips, “You look pretty handsome yourself.” He glided his hands up over Harry’s shoulders and down his back. He felt a kiss placed to his chest and his boyfriend snuggle closer into him.


End file.
